Maybe School Isn't So Bad After All
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want to go to school, can our favourite blonde boy change that? Oneshot.


I told you I would start writing yaoi stories, and here's my first one! SasuNaru was the first couple I met and I fell in love with yaoi, another fangirl exists… Here it is!

**Maybe School Isn't So Bad After All…**

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

It was the first day of school and Sasuke refused to go. His Older Brother Itachi had told him that there would be other children his age there so that he could make friends, but Sasuke thought "Why would I, an Uchiha want to be friends with a bunch of commoners?" Therefore, his refusal to go to a "rat infested hovel", as he liked to call it.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, had had enough and decided to near enough_ drag_ Sasuke by his arm to the school herself, reluctant or not, so he would be in his new classroom on time.

The second Sasuke's behind was past the classroom door, Mikoto slammed it so that he couldn't escape, and the door knob was just out of reach at five years old. Mikoto chuckled to herself quietly and started to walk home to her husband.

Sasuke was in a huff that his mother had left him, but when he turned to face his new "classmates", the only thing he saw was a shock of sunshine yellow hair and electric blue eyes with a giant smile. Correction, a _boy _with yellow hair and blue eyes smiling at HIM.

Sasuke was surprised. He expected everyone to be wearing rags for clothes, but this boy was wearing a white T-shirt with a swirl on the front, black shorts and sandals. Almost the same as himself except his shirt was blue with the Uchiha symbol (a fan) and white shorts.

Sasuke realised he had been staring at the strange boy for a good minute, so he offered a shy smile to the blonde. The boy smiled wider and waved Sasuke over from the door to where he was sitting on the floor, playing with wooden building blocks.

Sasuke, deciding he might get along with one person, walked over and sat next to the blonde. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?" He said suddenly. Sasuke blanched then blushed to rival his favourite food, tomatoes, when he heard the boy's voice. He figured if rainbows, sugar and sunshine combined made a noise- this boy's, now known as Naruto's, voice would be it. He decided it sounded vulnerable and genuinely sweet and interested in what he had to say.

Sasuke realised he had been stalling again when the boy tilted his head to the left, much like a pet would. It was then that Sasuke saw the whisker-like marks on the boy's cheeks. He thought it made the boy look like a kitten, no, a fox cub. It was cute.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW

Cute? Where did THAT come from? Then again, Itachi is always saying his friend Kiasame is cute, and Kisame's a boy, so I can call this boy cute, right? Right.

Oh, he's still looking at me! Talk, move, say something, or he'll think you're a freak!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Sasuke replied after thirty seconds of silence between the two and Naruto grinned. "You don't have to be so formal, Sasu! Do you want to build a castle with me?" Sasuke blushed at his new nickname but nodded his head and began to place the wooden bricks on top of each other to make the foundations of the castle.

After about ten minutes the teacher the teacher finally came in. "hello children. My name is Iruka, but you all should call me sensei. How about we introduce ourselves to one another? Say your name and an interesting fact about yourself." All the children stood up and came into a circle in the middle of the room and sat down, Sasuke and Naruto included.

The first person to talk was a girl wearing a pink dress. She said her name was Sakura and she was best friends with the girl next to her, whose name was Ino. When she saw Sasuke she blushed and sat down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scowled. He hated most people, but he _especially_ hated girls. They were so emotional, even at age five, and he saw them to be nuisances.

The girl next to the girl in pink stood up and this continued until they reached Naruto. The blonde boy beamed and stood up. "Hi! My name is Naruto and I love ramen!" Sasuke smirked as his new friend sat down, he could tell he was hyperactive, but he found it strangely endearing for some odd reason.

Sasuke stood up because now it was his turn. "My name is Sasuke and I like my friend Naruto." He promptly sat down again and kissed Naruto on his whisker-scarred cheek. The blonde blushed and the rest of the class, including Iruka, gasped. Sasuke smirked. His only thought at that moment was "Maybe school isn't so bad after all…"

THE END.

Hope you liked it! Rate and review please!


End file.
